Desabafos
by Paty Selenita
Summary: Hermione se vê em meio a uma situação delicada e chama Harry para que possa desabafar . Horas depois ele vê uma foto que lhe chama a atenção. Agora é ele que tem que procurála para desabafar.


Oi gente! Bem, essa é a minha primeira shortfic. espero que gostem e que, pelo amor de Merlim , mandem-me reviews. Ótima leitura pra vocês! -

**Desabafos**

Ding Dong. A campainha tocava incessantemente indicando que uma pessoa um tanto quanto impaciente estava a esperar do lado de fora de um bonito apartamento.

- Já vai...! – respondeu uma mulher com olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Ela abriu a porta e se viu presa a um par de braços que a apertavam, mas sem deixar de ser gentil.

- Harry...

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou ao olhar para a morena que o convidou para entrar.

- Na medida do possível sim.

Ela o convidou para entrar e eles sentaram se no confortável sofá da sala.

- Como vai o trabalho? – perguntou educadamente.

- Um saco... O Olívio tá cada vez mais insuportável. – Harry foi indicado por Olívio Wood para uma vaga de apanhador que estava em aberto no Chuddley Cannons, e como viu que jogar Quadribol era o que sabia e gostava de fazer, além disso, com o passar do tempo esqueceriam um pouco de rotulá-lo como "o menino-que-sobreviveu" para então ser conhecido como o "apanhador do século". – Mas fora isso até que tem sido divertido. E você? Tem se dado bem lá no Ministério?

- Sim, mas tenho uma pilha de feitiços pra verificar, fora um relatório que tenho que entregar pro meu chefe... A vantagem é que ele está pra sair no fim do mês e, pelo que dizem nos corredores, eu serei sua substituta. – disse sem dar muita importância.

Ao terminar o seu último ano ela ficara desesperada, pois tinha medo de ficar desempregada pro resto da vida (coisa que logicamente nunca aconteceria com ela dado ao fato de seu raciocínio ser muito rápido e ela ser eficaz em tudo o que faz). Mas assim que saiu de Hogwarts Hermione foi chamada para fazer um estágio no Ministério da Magia no setor de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento de Feitiços e Azarações. Pouco tempo depois lá estava ela como Vice-diretora do lugar. Só falta agora essa promoção para que sua carreira esteja completa. Até um ano atrás ela ainda morava com os pais e tinha dificuldades para chegar a tempo pro trabalho por causa da distância, então resolveu comprar um apartamento que fica cerca de dez minutos do Ministério. A sala era de uma cor bege escuro brilhante com piso de madeira mogno. No chão havia um tapete médio bege claro e o sofá era branco, com grandes almofadas marrons em cima, que estava de frente para uma parede mais elevada de cor marrom com uma TV de tela plana e um Home Theater. Era muito útil quando ela, Harry e Rony faziam suas pequenas reuniões "familiares" e assistiam filmes com um enorme balde de pipoca (Rony ficara viciado em filmes desde que assistiu o seu primeiro). Fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. Não porque não queriam, mas Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar no sexto ano e o namoro perdurou. Harry, como não queria ficar atrapalhando o namoro dos dois, preferiu manter um pouco à distância, e apesar de ele saber que era o certo a fazer, ainda sentia falta da convivência com os amigos e principalmente dos conselhos de Mione. Viera especialmente hoje pelo pedido da amiga que ao telefone parecera aflita. Como era um bom amigo, achou melhor ir vê-la e tentar ajudar em algo.

-Hermione, agora que estamos aqui será que poderia me contar o que está havendo? – ele pediu e ela desviou o olhar.

- Está com fome? Vou preparar algo e já volto. – ela caminhou tensa para a cozinha e Harry foi atrás.

- Pegou algumas panelas e as pôs no fogo, e com um aceno de varinha a comida estava sendo feita. Ele a observava e ela fingia não ver, evitando explicações. Minutos mais tarde o jantar estava pronto e ela pôs a mesa. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e ele os serviu do vinho que tinha trazido para ela.

- Hum... Isso aqui tá ótimo! – disse Harry quando tinha acabado de mastigar um pouco do raviolli que estava em seu prato. Massas eram a especialidade de Hermione. –Mas fica melhor quando você cozinha sem varinha. Não é você que gosta de cozinhar? Por que não fez o jantar da maneira trouxa como sempre?

- Tristeza e falta de vontade não são uma boa combinação quando se quer cozinhar... – ela bebeu um pouco do vinho que lhe fora posto e continuou com o copo na mão. Um momento de silêncio se seguiu desde a última frase de Hermione, e Harry que queria puxar assunto para quebrar o clima de tensão, fez uma pergunta.

- E Rony? Como vai o namoro de vocês? – o cálice que estava na mão da morena se espatifou em diminutos pedaços e fez um corte um tanto profundo em sua mão.

- Droga! – exclamou a morena que correra para o banheiro com grossas lágrimas a verter de seus olhos já inchados. Ela abriu a torneira e rapidamente colocou a mão sob a água para limpar o sangue que lhe escorria por entre os dedos. Harry correra atrás dela com uma toalha de rosto a fim de colocar sobre o ferimento para estancar-lhe o sangue.

- Pronto. – ele enrolou a mão da amiga momentaneamente e depois conjurou uma caixa de primeiros socorros para fazer-lhe um curativo.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou preocupado. Ela respondeu com um manear de cabeça afirmativo. – Fiz uma pergunta um tanto indiscreta, não foi?

- Não é isso... Chamei você aqui hoje justamente por causa desse assunto, mas ainda não sabia se me sentia bem o suficiente para te dizer o que houve entre mim e Rony; daí você perguntou isso e eu...

- Se não quiser contar agora eu entendo.

- Não. Eu preciso contar. Preciso desabafar com alguém.

- Não quer ir pra sala? Ficaríamos mais à vontade para conversarmos sobre esse assunto que me parece ser delicado. – ela nada disse, somente o guiou para o sofá. Quando se sentaram ela deixou sua cabeça cair no ombro do amigo.

- Harry, peço que me ouça, mas que não diga nada até que eu termine. Se eu for interrompida não sei se vou conseguir continuar falando.

- Eles se acomodaram melhor no sofá e ela começou a narrar o acontecimento.

-Há dois dias eu e uma colega de trabalho saímos para almoçar. Tínhamos muito trabalho a fazer e queríamos descansar um pouco comendo fora.

FLASHBACK

_- Brenda, não sei como agüenta o Charlston... Ô homem insuportável! "Granger leia isto! Granger faça aquilo! Granger corte seus pulsos e me prove que você é humana e não um robô que aceita todas as minhas ordens!" - dizia ela imitando o seu chefe._

_- O que é um robô? - perguntou a loira de olhos cor de mel que lhe acompanhava. "É a única pessoa em quem posso confiar naquele antro..." pensou Hermione._

_- Esquece... Se eu te explicar você pode até enlouquecer._

_- Então tá... Onde vamos almoçar?_

_- Que tal no restaurante novo que abriram no próximo quarteirão na semana passada? Oscar (o homem alto, magro e parcialmente calvo com quem ambas trabalhavam) foi lá no dia da inauguração e disse que a comida lá é ótima. _

_- Ah sim! Qual o nome do lugar mesmo?_

_- Dave's. o sobrenome do proprietário, para que você se lembre sem problemas. – Brenda era uma das mulheres mais eficientes do Ministério, porém, tinha a incrível facilidade de esquecer nomes de ruas, pessoas, e todo o resto... Por isso deram-lhe um enorme caderno de anotações no último "amigo secreto". _

_- Certo. – cerca de vinte minutos e um ronco estomacal altíssimo por parte de Hermione, elas chegaram no tal lugar._

_- Nossa...! Que delícia! Só me sinto tão bem comendo quando vou à sua casa Mione. – disse a loira depositando os talheres sobre o prato._

_- Hahahaha... Só você mesmo Brenda... – ela consultou o relógio de pulso e viu que o horário de almoço estava para terminar. – É melhor irmos andando ou vamos nos atrasar. Não estou com vontade de dizer "sim senhor" a cada sermão que o chefrudo (era a maneira carinhosa que ela chamava seu chefe) nos disser._

_- Como da última vez você pagou a conta, pode deixar essa comigo._

_- Hum... só aceito se você permitir que eu pague a próxima._

_- Feito!_

_- Então vai para o balcão enquanto eu vou ao banheiro. – cada uma foi para o seu canto. Hermione escovara os seus dentes e saíra apressada do banheiro ao encontro da sua desastrada amiga._

_- Ai que ódio Hermione! _

_- Que foi?_

_- cara do balcão... Que abusado! Me entregou um cartão com o telefone dele e depois piscou pra mim abrindo o sorriso desdentado dele me pedindo para ligar! Quanta cara de pau!_

_- Veja pelo lado bom: você poderá comer de graça quando voltar aqui. – disse zombando da colega._

_- Gostou? Se quiser eu dou o seu telefone pra ele, daí você também não paga. Que tal a idéia? – ela sugerira a Hermione se preparando para a resposta que daria para a próxima alfinetada. – E então? O que me diz? Hermione? – ela chamara a morena que no momento não ouvia nada que ela dizia. Resolveu então olhar para a mesma direção que ela._

_- Merlim! – exclamou Brenda tapando a boca com as mãos. – É Rony! – ele estava beijando uma outra garota loira que Hermione sabia muito bem quem era: Luna Lovegood. Eles estavam num lugar oposto ao que as duas ficaram, por isso não os viram. Eles agora vinham abraçados pagar a conta quando Rony empalidecera ao ver a namorada olhando para ele._

_- Mione eu... – ela saiu correndo rua a fora sem saber o que fazer. Esbarrou com uma pessoa que tinha acabado de aparatar para aquele lugar e saiu sem pedir desculpas._

_- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – disse para si em meio às lágrimas que já se formavam. Rony, como era mais forte e rápido a alcançou e a levou para um beco sem saída. – Me solta... – ela pedia num murmúrio._

_- Não. Não posso enquanto não te disser o que houve._

_- Explicar o que? Que Luna tropeçou e caiu com a boca dela em cima da sua?_

_- Não... espera! – ele a impediu de desvencilhar-se de seus braços. – preciso te contar tudo... Faz muito tempo que eu quero falar com você._

_- ... – ela não dizia nada. Em parte porque não tinha forçar para tal, e em parte por querer ouvir o que seu namorado, ou melhor dizendo, ex-namorado diria._

_- Foi há seis meses. Encontrei Luna no aniversário de Neville, aquele que você não pôde ir por causa do seu trabalho, e conversamos como nunca. Percebemos que tínhamos muita coisa em comum, e a partir daquele dia, saíamos juntos com a companhia de Harry (quando este podia) e de Gina, que não desconfiavam do que estava acontecendo conosco. Nem nós sabíamos Hermione! Estávamos confusos, mas não conseguíamos ficar mais um sem a presença do outro. Então, descobrimos o que sentíamos. Não foi fácil no começo admitirmos já que eu estava namorando você. Foi então que nos beijamos e a situação piorou. Quis contar tudo pra você no exato momento que a deixei em casa e fui para o seu apartamento, mas... quando vi você ali, linda e me esperando de braços abertos, não consegui. Dias, meses foram se passando e eu não conseguia reunir coragem para te contar e a "coisa" com Luna foi ficando mais séria. _

_- E você ia esperar até o seu casamento com ela para me contar a "historinha" de vocês! - ela disse sem mais conseguir conter o choro._

_- Não... Mione eu... – ele tentou dizer desconcertado_

_- Poupe-me das suas desculpas Ronald Weasley. O dia que for homem o suficiente para assumir as conseqüências dos seus atos, me procure para conversarmos. Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, ACABOU! – ela saíra correndo deixando um confuso rapaz de cabeça baixa estático, tamanha a sua culpa, e nem se deu ao trabalho de voltar ao Ministério._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

- E foi isso que aconteceu... – disse deitando sua cabeça sobre o colo de Harry, que por sua vez lhe acariciava os cabelos. O pobre homem estava sem saber o que dizer a ela. Deixou que ela chorasse ali, com ele, todas as suas mágoas. Sabia que ela era orgulhosa o suficiente para evitar ao máximo chorar na presença de alguém, mas com ele ela nunca teve vergonha, afinal, já o conhecia tanto que não sentia vergonha dele. Demorou para que ela parasse de chorar, e agora soluçava ininterruptamente, porém, já estava mais calma.

-Mas... você não notou algo de estranho nele? – perguntou ainda tomando cuidado com as palavras.

- Não, quer dizer... só um pouco. Ele ficava meio distante quando conversávamos e sempre que eu pedia pra ele vir me visitar ele inventava alguma desculpa... Mas nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

Harry estava impassível perante aos relatos de Hermione, mas isso só por fora. Por dentro ele estava furioso e se visse o "amigo" seria capaz de quebrar-lhe a cara por tê-la ferido.

"Justo ela!" pensava ele. Harry sempre admirara Hermione por sua força de vontade, espírito de vencedora e que nunca abaixava a cabeça pra ninguém, e além de tudo, pela sua doçura. Ele sabia que ele era o único que recebia regalias dela e se sentia honrado por isso. Não que se sentisse merecedor, mas a dedicação dela para com ele em todas as horas da sua vida fazia-o sentir especial pelo menos para alguém. E vê-la naquele estado lhe partia o coração. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que ela o ajudara e consolara na época que os tempos eram negros e ele tinha um constante medo da morte. Agora era a vez dele ajudá-la com seus problemas.

- Calma... isso vai passar... amores vêm e vão Mione, mas o verdadeiro fica.

- Eu sei Harry. Nunca cheguei a gostar dele da forma que deveria. – ele não sabia qual a razão, mas seu coração estava mais leve e feliz ao ouvir isso.

- Se não gostava por que está chorando?

- Porque eu estava acostumada à presença dele. Sabe, eu o tinha perto de mim todo dia e agora... Eu estava até conformada que era com ele que eu passaria o resto da minha vida já que não consegui ficar junto de quem eu sempre amei. – ela disse isso pra si mesma sem notar que falara em voz alta.

- Quem você sempre amou Mione? – ela o olhou ainda com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu um sorriso que o estremeceu e disse:

- A pessoa mais especial do mundo pra mim. Eu o amo desde Hogwarts, mas eu sempre soube que nunca poderia ficar com ele, por isso eu desejo o melhor pra ele. Que ele seja muito feliz com quem ame, mesmo que esta não seja eu...

Ele desviou sua atenção dela e fechou os olhos desejando que alguém desejasse a ele o mesmo bem que ela desejava a essa pessoa. Olhou novamente para a mulher que tanto estimava e percebeu que a coitada ficou tão cansada de tanto chorar que acabou dormindo.

Sabendo que não poderia deixá-la dormir ali, ele a carregou nos braços sentindo algo agradável ao fazer isso. "Nossa como ela é leve!" pensou abrindo a porta do quarto com o pé. Nunca antes tinha entrado no quarto dela e se sentia à vontade ali. O quarto era vermelho com alguns detalhes em creme. Tinha poucos enfeites, já que Hermione achava que um quarto servia para descansar e não para se distrair com objetos. Em cima da cama pôde ver um livro que já conhecia há muito tempo. "O álbum de retratos da escola!".

Ele a deitou confortavelmente na cama, a cobriu e tirou do rosto uma grossa mecha que cobria seu olho direito.

- Durma bem Mione... E esqueça o que lhe fez sofrer. – disse a ela que soltou um pequeno muxoxo que lembrava um "obrigada Harry".

Harry quis relembrar os tempos de escola e pegou o álbum para dar uma olhada. A primeira foto que viu era uma em que estavam os três. Rony tinha outra mancha no nariz como no dia que o conheceu. Harry sorriu quando sua mente o levou para o primeiro dia da escola lembrando do jeito mandão de Hermione no vagão. Folheou outras páginas e parou numa que estava vazia. Olhou para o chão e pegou a foto. Era no fim do 6º ano, no dia em que Rony fora comprar doces na "Dedos de Mel" e ele e Hermione ficaram passeando sozinhos. Não sabia por que, mas Hermione estava particularmente linda e radiante aquele dia. Ele virou a foto e leu o que estava atrás. "Tirei esta foto no melhor dia da minha vida! Rony finalmente nos deixou em paz e eu pude ficar só com Harry. Ele estava tão bonito! E foi tão gentil e atencioso comigo que eu quase declarei meu amor a ele".

- Declarou o que! - pensou alto consigo. – Não... só pode ser gozação da Mione... – ele se sentira tentado a acordá-la e perguntar o que significava aquela inscrição na foto, mas desistiu e aparatou para sua casa. Largou o casaco em cima da poltrona e subiu as escadas até o banheiro.

- Preciso de um banho pra pensar melhor. – disse terminando de se despir. Ele deixou que a água escorresse por seu corpo e tentou relaxar ainda pensando naquilo que leu. Ao terminar de banhar-se ele pôs um robe verde e deitou-se em sua espaçosa cama.

- Impossível... Hermione nunca se apaixonaria por mim. – disse olhando para o teto. – Quer dizer, ela nunca me disse nada em todos esses anos.

Mas ele começou a recordar de todas as vezes que ela se preocupava de forma descomunal com ele e nunca ligava para outro.

- E aquele namorado nojento dela... Nunca deu a ela o devido valor. Além de ser um completo palhaço. – referia-se a primeiro namorado dela. – Sem contar que ela parecia que era infeliz com ele.

- O segundo então! Um completo imbecil... Não largava do pé dela e se achava só porque era popular e não era tão feio... – o "não era tão feio" queria dizer que o rapaz era incrivelmente belo e lhe causava ciúmes porque era o garoto e não ele que estava com Hermione. – Mas foi bacana o jeito que ela terminou com ele... Também, o cara não queria deixar ela falar comigo... Bem feito!

Os ficantes dela eram sempre uns idiotas sem cérebro que só sabiam dizer que ela era linda e que no futuro casariam com ela... Como aquilo me deixava furioso!

E agora o Rony... Pensei que com ele ela seria feliz, mas nunca deixei de desconfiar dele. A verdade é que ele nunca mereceu a Mione e, pelo que ela disse, nunca gostou dele de verdade. Mas mesmo assim... traí-la... Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso com ela nunca.

Ele, imerso em seus pensamentos, notou que não gostou de nenhuma pessoa que se aproximou da sua Mionezinha. Até se afastou um pouco de Rony depois que ele disse que ela aceitou o seu pedido de namoro. Pensou que se fosse ele no lugar do amigo aproveitaria a chance maravilhosa que a vida lhe dava com essa mulher divina.

Se eu pudesse ficar com ela juro que a faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Isso é o mínimo que ela merece de um homem. Mas não posso ficar com ela sem amá-la.

_Mas quem disse que você não a ama? – perguntou-lhe sua consciência. – Agora a pouco você mesmo acabou de dizer mentalmente que ela é divina._

Ele se sentiu perdido com isso. Sempre sentiu ciúme de Hermione e tinha uma necessidade incrível de protegê-la de quem quer que fosse. E, mesmo sem querer admitir, ele seria o rapaz perfeito pra ela. A amaria incondicionalmente, nunca a deixaria por ninguém e era o único que conseguiria suportar os ataques de nervos e idéias mirabolantes dela.

- Mas não sei ela ainda me ama. - Na foto dizia que ela iria declara-se a ele, mas isso já tinha alguns anos... Inesperadamente viu um flash.

"_Quem você sempre amou Mione? – ela o olhou ainda com os olhos vermelhos e sorriu um sorriso que o estremeceu e disse":_

_A pessoa mais especial do mundo pra mim. Eu o amo desde Hogwarts, mas eu sempre soube que nunca poderia ficar com ele, por isso eu desejo o melhor pra ele. Que ele seja muito feliz com quem ame, mesmo que esta não seja eu..."._

- Aquele olhar... – o tal olhar que ele se referia era o mesmo que há anos ela deu quando ele perguntou se ela já tinha pensado em se casar. Subitamente lhe veio a memória as vezes que ela ruborizara na presença dele, as vezes que ela deu ataques de ciúme por causa das namoradas dele, mas principalmente: a vez que ele a viu no baile dos campeões no 4º ano. Ela estava linda...

- Eu quis tanto tirá-la de perto de Krum e dançar com ela ali, mesmo sem saber mexer os pés direito...

Foram tantas as vezes que ele o quis só pra ele... Todas aquelas lembranças o fizeram constatar uma coisa: a amava. E a amava há muito tempo!

- Droga... como eu pude ser tão estúpido! – disse passando a mão entre os cabelos rebeldes. – Melhor dormir agora... Depois eu penso no que fazer.

Três dias se passaram depois que ela desabafou com ele e ele soube o que sente por ela. Ficaram sem se falar todos esses dias. Ela porque tinha medo de deixar o amor que ela sentia por ele ficar mais forte depois da separação, e ele porque não sabia o que dizer quando a visse.

Ele acordara as dez da manhã fazendo barulho pela casa inteira. Tomou uma ducha, vestiu-se para o treino e tomou seu café. Viu Larith, a coruja de Hermione, entrar pela janela e deixar-lhe um recado.

"_Bom dia Harry! Desculpe não ter falado com você ultimamente, mas tive tanto trabalho a fazer que até esqueci. Muito obrigada por ter me ouvido naquele dia... Foi ótimo saber que eu posso contar com você quando precisar. Saiba que você continua sendo muito especial pra mim Harry... Estou mandando essa carta para dizer que amanhã eu vou viajar. Desde que entrei no Ministério eu nunca mais tirei férias, e agora, mais do que nunca, estou precisando de umas para esfriar a cabeça. A lembrança de Rony ainda está bem viva em minha memória e acho que preciso ir pra longe para esquecê-lo. Prefiro ir de avião do que aparatando sabe? Não gosto de aparatar para lugares distantes. Vou sair amanhã as 13:00 e me hospedarei no hotel _Blu_. Ficarei uns seis meses em Veneza e depois volto pra cá. Quem sabe lá eu encontro uma pessoa que valha a pena né? Sei que não poderá ir ao aeroporto, pois terá um jogo no mesmo horário. Vou procurar emprego por lá, se achar algo que me agrade talvez eu fique morando por lá mesmo..._

_Então eu já me despeço desejando uma brilhante vitória pra você. Beijos com muita saudade, Hermione."_

Precisava fazer algo rápido. Amanhã seria o jogo mais importante da temporada e Olívio não ajudaria muito com o seu autoritarismo. Podia até ouvi-lo gritar com ele...

* * *

- Está louco Potter! Desistir do jogo há essa hora? – disse Olívio de maneira incrédula quando o seu apanhador lhe disse que não poderia comparecer ao jogo por motivos pessoais.

- Wood eu já disse que é urgente!

- E acha que essa vitória não é! Pode ser a melhor de nossas vidas!

- Eu sei Wood! Mas não vejo outra forma de resolver o meu problema!

- Negativo Potter. Você estará aqui amanhã e fim de papo.

- Está bem comandante! – Harry subiu em disparada para o céu em sua vassoura para não ter que brigar com Olívio.

- Preparados para este que é o melhor campeonato da história! – perguntou o capitão do time aos seus companheiros. Harry nada respondeu a ele, mas os demais responderam com um "SIM" que foi ouvido a metros de distância. – então vamos arrebentar!

Todos rapidamente foram aos céus celebrando a eminente vitória, e quando Harry estava pronto para dar a guinada na vassoura para voar, seu capitão o barrou.

- Você não Potter.

- O que foi dessa vez Wood? – perguntou Harry irritado.

- Você não vai participar do jogo por ter sido tão pertinente.

- Ah... não me diga que vai me deixar de banco... – disse entredentes.

- Não. Você não vai nem ficar aqui.

- Espera aí... O que você quer fazendo isso?

- Quero te dispensar desse jogo Harry. – disse com um sorriso e dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Mas... por quê?

- Porque você já tem me ajudado muito e tem me aguentado sem reclamar durante muito tempo. Achei melhor dar esse voto de confiança a você e deixar que você resolva seu problema.

- Sério! Mas e o jogo?

- Nós usamos o reserva. Ele está ansioso pra mostrar o que sabe e me parece ser muito bom. Não melhor que você, é claro, mas também é ótimo. Mas... quanto tempo pretende ficar fora?

- Seis meses.

- Seis meses! - disse já se descontrolando, mas respirou fundo e falou:

- Tudo bem... Vai logo.

- Mesmo!

- É sim... agora vá embora antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Muito, muito obrigado mesmo! – Harry já estava um tanto longe quando agradeceu.

- Se o motivo for uma mulher você vai ter que casar com ela depois disso! – gritou Wood.

- Prometo isso pra você! – Harry gritou de volta.

- Eu tô falando sério Potter!

- Eu também!

Harry comprara a passagem de última hora no aeroporto e agora corria para embarcar no avião que estava pra sair. Detalhe: ele ainda usava o uniforme dos Cannons. Isso fez com que as pessoas o olhassem com curiosidade e com despeito achando que ele fora para lá vestido para brincar. Quando se aproximava do portão de embarque os seguranças lhe barraram e o levaram para uma sala onde foi revistado para saber se ele não carregava algum material estranho (ou que fosse mais estranho que a roupa maluca que ele usava) e depois de muito tempo tentando convencer os guardas, eles o soltaram. Porém, ao sair da sala ele pôde ver o avião dela saindo da pista de vôo.

- Lá se vai minha última chance...

* * *

- Finalmente! – disse ela tirando o pesado casaco que estava sobre ela. Ela fez seu cadastro na recepção do hotel, o que demorou bastante, e depois de meia hora de espera foi para a sua suíte. Ela indicou o lugar para deixar suas bagagens e deixou-se cair na poltrona. Tomou um banho de quinze minutos, vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi para dentro do quarto para pentear os cabelos. Viu que a porta da varanda estava aberta, e viu através da cortina que havia uma pessoa ali. Temerosa, ela pegou a varinha e a apertou para que ela não pudesse cair. Silenciosamente ela andou até o local com a varinha em punho...

- Expelliarmus! - ... mas foi desarmada. Ela virou-se para pegar a varinha, mas a pessoa a chutou para longe. Ficou de pé para ver seu atacante, que não era ninguém mais ninguém menos que...

- Harry! – ela o abraçou fortemente e ele fez o mesmo.

- Surpresa em me ver?

- Bem, é! Mas quando...? Como...? Por quê? Pra que? – ela perguntou desnorteada.

- Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez. Quando? Agora há pouco. Como? Aparatando. Por quê? Porque precisava muito te ver. Pra que? Pra isso!

E ele a beijou. Inicialmente ela ficou imóvel, assustada, mas depois entreabriu os frágeis lábios dando permissão àquele que amava desde que descobriu o significado dessa palavra tão bonita e cheia de emoção. Harry explorou o interior da boca de sua amada com a sua língua como se quisesse tocar sua alma para que ela sentisse todo o amor que ele queria e iria dar-lhe. Ele a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama para que eles pudessem se beijar de forma mais agradável. Ele deitou-se por cima dela e partiu da boca já vermelha e inchada dela para o alvo e delicado pescoço dela beijando-o com prazer.

- Merlim... Como pude ficar tanto tempo sem ter você comigo? – perguntou baixinho voltando para beijar-lhe os lábios de uma maneira mais selvagem.

- Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu passei sonhando com você e com o seu beijo? – disse ainda não acreditando no que ela vivenciava neste momento.

- Tenho sim... eu também tenho sonhado em te beijar desde que eu descobri como fui burro tendo você ao meu lado todo esse tempo sem perceber o quão maravilhosa você é! Ela deitou sua cabeça no tórax dele que fazia cafuné na cabeça dela... Percebeu que gostava muito de acariciar sua Hermione...

- É verdade!

- O que amor? – disse ela beijando o pescoço dele causando-lhe arrepios.

- Agora eu posso te chamar como eu queria.

- Como?

- Minha Hermione!

- Então acho que também tenho o direito de chamá-lo de Meu Harry.

Depois de muitas conversas e beijos ambos dormiram se sentindo mais felizes e apaixonados do que nunca. Os seis meses se passaram e eles voltaram maravilhosamente bem e noivos de Veneza. Todos, é claro, ficaram satisfeitos com a noticia do noivado deles, principalmente Rony, que foi perdoado por Hermione, afinal sem a sua "contribuição" ela não estaria com Harry, e Olívio Wood, que viu que dispensar seu melhor jogador foi a melhor coisa que fizera. Eles ganharam o jogo, Harry voltara mais disposto e mais ativo da viagem e, principalmente, cumprira a promessa que fez ao sair do campo de quadribol dando a todos os amantes do esporte um casal de belos gêmeos muito parecido com os pais que viraram os melhores jogadores de todos os tempos superando até mesmo o grande Harry Potter.

Antes de acontecer todas estas coisas, um casal dormia feliz depois de uma das várias noites de amor do casal. Ao lado da cama de ambos via-se uma foto do casamento, onde Harry estava de fraque com uma elegante gravata verde-escuro e Hermione estava graciosa num vestido de noiva tomara-que-caia que embaixo descia armado. Na foto ele pegava a esposa no colo, a rodopiava e a beijava apaixonadamente. Atrás da foto podia-se ler nas letras de Harry:

"_Primeira foto nossa juntos no dia do casamento. Hermione estava deslumbrante... Nunca a vi tão linda em toda a minha vida! Nunca vou me esquecer do jeito que ela me olhou no altar quando eu disse "sim"... Este é com certeza um dos melhores dias de nossa vida juntos. Dias que ficarão na minha memória para sempre. Eu te amo Hermione!"_

Como se tivesse lido a inscrição da foto ela falara em sono alto: _Eu te amo Harry... Vou te amar sempre!

* * *

_

N/A: Quero agradecer à minha querida beta (Cá você é demais!) que fez o seu trabalho em meia hora me permitindo postar ainda hoje. Não tenho muita coisa pra falar, mas além da beta eu queria agradecer a todos os leitores por terem chegado até aqui. Amo todos vocês! Ah! e não se preocupem, já comecei a digitar o cap 11 de "Relatos de uma Grifinória" ok? Portanto, não há necessidade de me trucidar hehe. Peço por favor que comentem mesmo sabe... Comentários são as maiores e melhoresferramentas de um escritor.

Bom, vou ficando por aqui... Beijos estralados da bochecha de todos vocês e até a próxima!


End file.
